


F is for Frantic

by Tifer14



Series: Alphabet Challenge [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Aaron in the plane bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is for Frantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eleonora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora/gifts).



> As always, I own nothing. 
> 
> Sorry, I've been away for a bit. Work got in the way and there was a short story competition at my uni for money. Real money! I sent my entry off yesterday (it was totally lacking in sexy times...). Not expecting anything but it was nice to try anyway. Now let the Alphabet Challenge commence, again!

“This is utterly insane,” Spencer mumbled into Aaron’s tie which was currently stuffed in his mouth. It came out more like- miffiffutterymimvane but he figured that the tone was clear enough when Aaron chuckled low and deep.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Aaron’s fingers stilled their ministrations and Spencer whined. “I thought not.” Spencer could hear the smirk on his lover’s face and flushed. Sometimes it was still hard to reconcile the strait-laced, humourless SSA Hotchner with the man who swung wildly from adorably romantic to frantically sexual in private. Or not quite in private as the case was at the moment because Spencer found himself with his pants down, pressed against the wall of the tiny bathroom on the jet with his ass currently being stretched by his boss’ fingers. True, everyone else was asleep but they were all light sleepers, an unfortunate reality from too many nights being awoken by the phone at godforsaken hours.

 

“Need you, Spencer,” Aaron mumbled into his neck and Spencer shivered at the warm breath on his skin. He nodded once and heard Aaron groan. The older man stepped back and Spencer heard the clink of his belt as unbuckled his pants. Turning slightly, he saw that Hotch had lowered them only to mid thigh and for some reason this quick, practically clothed fuck in a bathroom was somehow one of their most intimate moments. Maybe it was because Spencer knew that Aaron finally felt comfortable enough in their relationship to reveal his wild and frankly kinky side. The first few months had been sweet but Spencer had felt like Aaron was putting him on a pedestal and frankly he was afraid he would lose his balance and fall off, shattering all of Aaron’s illusions about him. But here they were crammed together in a tiny bathroom with Aaron declaring that he needed Spencer and it was all he ever wanted.

 

He groaned gutturally as Aaron slid into him in one smooth motion and stalled, breathing heavily into Spencer’s hair, fingers digging into his exposed hipbones as if marshalling all his control, as if Spencer drove him just that crazy. It was addictive the feeling of ripping control from the sharp-suited, drill-sergeant Aaron Hotchner and Spencer swivelled his hips and clenched his muscles just because he knew it would make Aaron moan.

 

The pace Aaron set was frantic in deference to the situation and their need. Spencer’s fingers scrabbled against the wall, seeking non-existent purchase on the smooth plastic. When Aaron’s calloused palm wrapped around his aching cock, his whole body shuddered and after a few strokes he came into Aaron’s cupped palm and felt his lover’s own shaking climax.

 

Aaron’s grasp on one hip became a caress before he stepped back to rinse his hands in the sink. Spencer loosened his impromptu gag before grimacing ruefully at the spit-stained silk. “I think your tie might give us away,” he muttered holding it up for Aaron’s inspection.

 

Hotch just grinned and pulled his pants back up with a shrug. Just as he reached for his tie, there was a sharp rap on the door. Huffing out a laugh at Spencer’s impression of a deer caught in headlights, he stuffed his tie into his pants pocket before smirking ruefully, “Honestly, I think the tie’s the least of our problems.”


End file.
